Skylanders Monsters
Skylanders Monsters is rated E5+ and it is the Seventh Skylanders game to include Jumping, after Skylanders Ultra Plunge. It is for Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PC, Tablet, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, xBox 360, 2DS, PS2, and oBox. Returning Skylanders Characters * Twin Potion Pop Fizz (Series 4) * Star Blackhole Star Strike (Series 2) * Time Runner Deja Vu (Series 2) * Battle Tank Sprocket (Series 3) * Reset Bomb Countdown (Series 2) * Operation Overdrive Tread head (Series 2) * Sound Master Stump Smash (Series 3) * Double Horn Camo (Series 3) * Mutant Hive Five (Series 2) * Dark Demon Cynder (Series 4) * Chain Ball Ghost Roaster (Series 2) * Chainsaw Blade Roller Brawl (Series 2) * Sonic Wave Gill Grunt (Series 5) * Super Shocking Punk Shock (Series 2) * Sound Blaster Echo (Series 2) * Dark Lava Eruptor (Series 4) * Blackhole Sun Smolderdash (Series 2) * Flame Blower Torch (Series 2) * Hurricane Warnado (Series 2) * Tornado Rainbow Whirlwind (Series 4) * Iron Cannon Jet Vac (Series 4) * Super Bumps Fist Bump (Series 2) * King Scorp (Series 2) * Double Light Flashwing (Series 2) * Triple Rings Spotlight (Series 2) * Dark Hole Blackout (Series 2) Wow Pow See the page Skylanders Monsters/Wow Pow New Core Skylanders *Glowhog (Magic) "Glow And Blow!" *Technicus (Tech) "Tron On!" *Fooder (Life) "Servin' Your Food!" *Plantellious (Life) "Growing Up!" *Rocko (Undead) "Rock And Skull!" *Bone Guy (Undead) "Boney Boom!" *Tear Shooter (Water) "Drink Your Tears!" *pronounced TEERS* *Icicles (Water) "The Fast And The Frozen!" *Fireley (Fire) "Fire Fightin'!" *Blast Fire (Fire) "Hold Your Fire!" *Hammer Throw (Water) "Dropping A Hammer!" *Quake Bird (Earth) "Rock And Flock!" *Rolling Robot (Tech) "Bot And Roll!" *Weed Eater (Life) "Eatin' The Weeds!" *Buzz Saw (Tech) "Virginia Tech!" *Rocket Dasher (Air) "Hop In Speed!" *Twirly Bat (Undead) "Batter Up!" *Zap Fly (Life) "Zoom To The Zap!" *Blaze Light (Fire) "The Flame Within!" *Light Zap (Light) "Fight And Shine!" *Darkcore (Dark) "Got Your Shadow!" *Sun Slicer (Light) "Slicin' Light!" *Eclipse (Dark) "Scared Of The Darkness?" *Lead Gun (Tech) "Eat Lead!" *Deathskull (Undead) "Say Your Prayers!" *Splasho (Water) "Jump Right In!" *Lantern (Fire) "Let Candles Light The Way!" *Mud Madness (Earth) "Muck Slide!" *Flur (Air) "Spinning Away!" *Boulder (Earth) "Giant, Big, Boulder Roll!" *Rock Sock (Earth) "Smell Of Earth!" *Tornado Watch (Air) "Sirens; Blast!" *Wild Breeze (Air) "A Hound Fur Wind!" *Sun Shine (Light) "Watching The Sun Rise!" *Light Keeper (Light) "This Little Light Of Mine!" *Night Hide (Dark) "Hide In The Dark!" *Dark Fury (Dark) "Dark Magic!" *Silver Were (Magic) "You're Under A Werewolf's Spell!" *Fool Moon (Magic) "Bright Night Tonight?" *Wand (Magic) "Cast A Spell!" Starter Pack The console starter pack comes with a Returning Skylander (Mega Ship Flip Wreck ), a new Skylander (Technicus), and a Monster Skylander (Narrow Leaf), but in 3DS and PSvita starter pack, it comes with Toxic Scorp (also available in a single or triple pack), Rocko (Undead Skylander, and also available in packaging) and Eclipse (also avabile in single or triple pack),but in 2ds starter pack, it comes with Fire Slam Spyro and Buzz Saw. But in the Wii starter pack, it comes with Twin Potion Punch Pop Fizz, Zap Fly and Lantern, but in The Dark edition starter pack it comes with Dark Lightcore Ghost Roaster, Dark Tear Shooter, Dark Shiner Spotlight, Dark Zap Fly, Dark Lightcore Hot Dog, Dark Rolling Robot, Dark Rainbow Tornado Whirlwind, and Dark Mud Madness. Thingymabobbers There are 10 Thingymaobbers for Monsters: *Sneak *Climb *Speed *Dig *Rocket *Teleport *Bounce *Spinning *Blasting *Disappearance *Freezing *Echoing *Wave-Making Lightcores *Lightcore Lightning rod *Lightcore Zook *Lightcore Ghost Roaster *Lightcore Bash *Lightcore Sunburn *Lightcore Flip Wreck *Lightcore Cobra cadabra *Lightcore Chopper *Lightcore Blades *Lightcore Stealth elf *Lightcore Bat Spin *Lightcore Terrafin *Lightcore Torch *Lightcore Punk Shock *Lightcore Spyro *Lightcore Wind-up Monsters There are 2 Monster Skylanders in each element, such as how life has Root Hoot, Narrow Leaf, Thorn, And Honeybear. The monsters have 4 skylanders for 1 ability, such as Climb has Plant Growl, Narrow Leaf, Ladderframe, and and Upaway. They have ability zones, like in Swap-Force. They are the ONLY ones that can access Elemental Gates, like in Trap Team. They DO have weapons, but they aren't Traptanium. These are just ideas the crew's written down, but they may be scratched. Bye! * Root Hoot (Life) * Narrow Leaf (Life/Climb) *Thorn (Life) *Honeybear (Life) *boombot *mideval *scarewitch *bombbaby *wave bam *wave grunt Vatiants *LEGENDARY TORCH *twirly bat *NITRO BLADES *NITRO DEJA VU *LEGENDARY FIST BUMP *LEGENDARY TREAD HEAD *NITRO COBRA CADABRA *NITRO TRAIL BLAZER *LEGENDARY BAT SPIN *LEGENDARY HIGH FIVE *NITRO ROCKY ROLL *NITRO ECHO *NITRO SPOTLIGHT *NITRO BLACKOUT Adventure Packs # - Molten Seas comes with Quake and Seashell Crypt comes with Twirly Bat only at Game Stop # - Spooky Empire comes with Hammer Throw and Bamboo Peak comes with Light Zap only at Toys 'R' Us # - Fireworks Tower comes with Zap Fly and Charm Island comes with Icicles only at Wal Mart # - Haunted Express comes with Technicus and Dino mystery comes with Flur only at Meijer *BATTLE PACKS *MARKET GARDENS *PANDA LAB *time trails *dusty valley gray base